The present disclosure relates to a fixing tool for fixing a sheet support plate, which supports sheets stored in a sheet feeder of an image forming apparatus such that the sheets can be lifted and lowered, to a bottom portion of the sheet feeder; and an image forming apparatus including the fixing tool.
An image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a multifunction peripheral includes a fixing tool for fixing a sheet support plate, which supports sheets stored in a sheet feeder such that the sheets can be lifted and lowered, to a bottom portion of the sheet feeder. Such a fixing tool becomes unnecessary when the need to fix the sheet support plate is eliminated.
Meanwhile, an image reading device or an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral includes an integrated circuit (IC) which controls an image forming portion or an image reading portion. Such an integrated circuit is mountable to and detachable from an IC socket which is provided on a control board of the image forming apparatus or the like. As a pulling-out tool for pulling out such an integrated circuit from the IC socket, a tool having a pair of levers each having a wedge portion formed at a lower end thereof has been known.